


【授权翻译】论剑斗、征服者和营救行动/Of Swordfights, Conquistadors, and Rescue Missions

by athousandnights



Series: Falling in Love Verse中文翻译 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 但还是爱他, 征服者安东尼奥, 罗维帮安东尼奥擦屁股, 还是爱他, 这个超gay, 醉酒安东尼奥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandnights/pseuds/athousandnights
Summary: 当恶友组喝酒时，坏事总会发生，而罗维诺得照顾好他的笨蛋未婚夫。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Falling in Love Verse中文翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698190
Kudos: 16





	【授权翻译】论剑斗、征服者和营救行动/Of Swordfights, Conquistadors, and Rescue Missions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlybomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlybomber/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Swordfights, Conquistadors, and Rescue Missions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147791) by [friendlybomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlybomber/pseuds/friendlybomber). 



论剑斗、征服者和营救行动

每次安东尼奥和基尔伯特与弗朗西斯一起喝酒总没好事。他们也许是这世上最差劲的朋友；他们的性格格格不入，最后常会为一些类似于——欧洲电视网或是火星上的外星生命是否可信（基尔伯特对此坚信不疑，而弗朗西斯则持怀疑态度）——这样蠢到家的事情吵得不可开交。然而，不知怎的，他们竟能以一种最差的方式成为形影不离的朋友。一起喝酒是个坏主意。基尔伯特总是醉醺醺的，所以他不是什么大问题，但如果他能让自己更进一步达到烂醉的程度，他很容易就会变成哭哭啼啼、多愁善感的一滩烂泥。弗朗西斯的毛手毛脚只会因酒精而更严重，而这通常会成为安东尼奥和基尔伯特之间的赌约，赌这位放浪的金发美男什么时候会因为吓走太多顾客而被丢出去。另一方面，喝醉的安东尼奥则完全是另一回事，那是罗维诺不愿意窥探的一部分。

他已经努力让安东尼奥留在家里了，他真的尽力了。他用尽了从书里学来的所有招数，从失败的勾引到死亡威胁，最后以他跪在厨房的地上，抽抽搭搭地攥着安东尼奥的衬衫，好像那是在汹涌的酗酒海洋中唯一的救生圈一样告终。安东尼奥毫不动摇，他只是笑着挣脱了罗维诺的手，在他的前额吻了一下，并保证他会在日落前回来。随后，他从前门消失，钻进了弗朗西斯那辆相当时髦的红色轿车的后座，留下罗维诺一个小时一个小时地计时，直到他需要执行一个迟到且迫不得已的救援任务。

五个小时后，电话来了。他还没睡觉，正偷偷摸摸地为他该死的未婚夫担心着。在手机震动的一瞬间，罗维诺就迅速把它从口袋里捞出来举到耳边，对电话另一端的人说了一句：“怎么了？”

那是基尔伯特。不论他在身处何方，那儿一定挤满了人，一个贝斯正发出震耳欲聋的声音，淹没了他一半发狂般的耳语声。“呃，罗维诺，安东尼奥把我们吓死了。”

“什么？”

“安东尼奥醉了，他现在真的好吓人！”

“ _什么？_ ”

“听着，你能不能过来把他接走？我们不想靠近他。他一直声称我们是他的殖/民/地，他越来越奇怪了。”

“我听不见你在说什么，土豆混蛋！”罗维诺吼道，紧紧捏着手机。

“等一下，”基尔伯特咕哝一声。随后是漫长的停顿，噪音逐渐消去，变成了刺耳的背景音乐。“你能听见我吗？”

“可以，你要干嘛？”罗维诺一只手撑在厨房台面上，身体前倾，专注地盯着往水槽里滴水的龙头。

“安东尼奥醉了，”基尔伯特说。“他把我们都吓坏了，我们不敢靠近他。你能来接他吗？”

罗维诺深吸一口气。这正是他不想要的；他理想中的夜晚不是照看他喝醉的西班牙未婚夫。“行，当然，让他远离吧台和任何尖锐的东西。不要让他离开你们的视线，你听到了没？在我到之前你们依然拥有他的监护权。”

他在基尔伯特还在说话时就挂断了电话，粗暴地把手机塞回了身前的口袋。这将是一个漫长的夜晚。三人前往的酒吧的名字与地址都写在一张贴在冰箱上的纸上，罗维诺把它从乌龟磁铁石上扯了下来，随后走到他的车旁。他准备在第二天早上骄傲地说：“我早就告诉过你了”，但现在，他需要从醉酒的安东尼奥手中拯救酒吧的顾客。

罗维诺与门卫进行了一场极其乏味的斗争，后者拒绝相信罗维诺已经到了可以进酒吧的年龄，直到罗维诺掏出一张带着照片的身份证。随后，他发现基尔伯特正极其危险地向后弯着腰，试图在几个兴味索然的女孩面前把啤酒瓶顶在鼻子上。他一把扯住普鲁士人的衬衫把他拽过来，酒瓶砰的一声砸在地上。

“好了，混蛋，他在哪儿？”

“呃，他和弗朗西斯在洗手间那儿，”基尔伯特结结巴巴道。“那儿。”他指了指房间对面墙上两个蓝色霓虹灯写的MEN和WOMEN字样。

罗维诺向基尔伯特点了点头，猛地将他朝后一推且同时松开了他的衬衫，惯性使得他向后飞去。酒瓶滚到了他的脚下，他在上面绊了一跤，手臂舞得像风车一样，一头撞上了墙。这似乎使得姑娘们很开心，她们爆发出一阵刺耳的笑声。当罗维诺走向洗手间时，他听到基尔伯特陶醉在目光与嬉笑声中，“哈，宝贝们，你们喜欢这样哈？”

弗朗西斯正站在发光的标志下，重重倚靠在墙上，堵住了一位娇小可爱的沙色头发女孩，凑在她耳边呢喃细语。安东尼奥不见踪影。

“他在哪儿，”罗维诺质问道。“那个土豆说他和你在一起，他在哪儿？”

弗朗西斯抬起头看着罗维诺。“啊，罗维诺， _mon ami_ ，你怎么样？是什么风把你刮来了？”

“你知道为什么我在这儿，芝士臭嘴”，罗维诺低吼，伸出一只手指戳了戳弗朗西斯的胸口。“安东尼奥他妈的在哪儿？”

弗朗西斯轻轻摇了摇头，嘴巴半张着，完美的眉毛皱在了一起。“但是，我不知道， _mon ami_ 。也许，你有没有和我们的朋友基尔伯特聊过？”

“我刚刚才问过他，他说你在照顾那个混蛋，所以他到底在哪儿？别告诉我他丢了。”

“ _Mon ami_ ，我不知道他在哪儿，”弗朗西斯坚持道，温和地按下了罗维诺的手指。“他刚才还在这儿大闹天宫，但现在他走了，是吗？也许你可以试试给他打电话。”

罗维诺目光如炬地瞪着弗朗西斯。“一旦安东尼奥安全到家了，你就得为你的愚蠢付出代价，你听到没，粪球？”他举起两根手指，指指自己的眼睛，随后指向弗朗西斯，缓缓后退。

来到安静的室外，罗维诺掏出手机，输入了安东尼奥的号码。铃声响了一遍又一遍，罗维诺等得越久，他就越肯定自己的未婚夫不可能接电话。终于，铃声停了，取而代之的是安东尼奥欢快的声音。

“嗨！我是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多！我现在不能接电话，所以请在哔声后留下你的姓名和号码。感谢你的来电，祝你拥有美好的一天！”

罗维诺咬着牙把手机塞回了口袋。“你他妈的为什么不把头塞进屁眼里滚一边去！”他咆哮着，交叉双臂，一脚踹上身边的墙泄愤。如果他了解安东尼奥——而他确实了解，他见识过他身体的每一个角落——安东尼奥重伤别人只是时间问题。几乎是直接回应了他的想法，一个熟悉的声音飘了过来传进罗维诺的耳朵里。

“噢，别这样，”安东尼奥冷笑道，他平时愉快的语调扭曲成了阴暗的尖刺。“你是废物吗？给我滚过来像个男人一样面对我。”

罗维诺循着他 _笨蛋_ 未婚夫的声音，来到一扇半开的酒吧侧门前，看到一幅令人担忧的景象：安东尼奥正对着一个肌肉发达的大块头咧嘴大笑，一边还挥舞着一把细长的钢剑。安东尼奥的衬衫袖子在肩膀处被撕破了，平时柔顺的头发被汗水浸透，向四面八方竖起。

“我不想惹麻烦，哥们，”那人坚称道，攥紧拳头。“但你胆子不小，你知道吗？而且你要是再不把那把剑放下，我就他妈要从你手里抢过来了。”

安东尼奥啧了一声，摇摇头。“你侮辱了我的尊严， _mi amigo_ ，”他低声吼道。“我不能就这么放你走。”

“是吗，咬舌仔？”

“好了，安东尼奥，够了，”罗维诺打断他们，挡在二人中间。他一手按在安东尼奥的肩上，另一只手放在剑柄上，用力将剑柄压了下来。“你给我过来。”

“现在不行，罗维，”安东尼奥咬牙笑着说。“老大还有事要做。”

“对，好吧，老大得无限期推迟他的小小决斗了，”罗维诺说，继续和安东尼奥扭打着抢剑。“该回家了。”

“他是谁，你男朋友？”那人讥笑道，嘲讽般挑起一侧眉毛。罗维诺和安东尼奥依然在僵持，他们互相瞪着对方。

“未婚夫，准确的说，”罗维诺咬着牙。“不，把它给我，你个大笨蛋。”他终于从安东尼奥手中把剑扯了出来。他用一只手摁着安东尼奥的脸，伸长胳膊让剑尽可能远离那个喝醉的西班牙人。“你到底从哪儿弄来这个的？哦，算了不重要。你跟我走。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意，亲爱的。”安东尼奥沉着脸说。

“好吧，”罗维诺说，他弯下腰将安东尼奥铲起来扛到自己的肩上。“该睡觉了。”他转身离开，安东尼奥一边用拳头捶着他的背，一边用西班牙语大喊着让罗维诺放他下来。“你做梦。”罗维诺说，粗暴地掂了掂他，这使得安东尼奥出拳更用力了。

“对，这就对了，”刚才与安东尼奥搭话的人喊道。“被你的男朋友拖走，你该死的基佬。你把他轻轻塞回床上去，公主！”

罗维诺停了下来。他转过身来，无视了安东尼奥嘴里冒出来的一连串西班牙语脏话，

“让我下来给那混蛋一个教训！”他高声嚎着，在空中乱扑乱打。他的膝盖猛地撞上了罗维诺的胸骨，使得后者一时喘不上气来。

“安东尼奥， _mio bellisimo amore（我美丽的爱）_ ，”罗维诺一喘上气就心平气和地回道。“给我他妈的闭嘴。”他径直走向了那个男人，他仍然像个懦夫一样站在门廊的中间。“出于好奇，”罗维诺漠然地看着他卷起的指甲，以交谈的口吻说，“你会多少意大利语？”

“这算什么问题？”那人嗤笑一声。“一点也不会。”

“啊，好吧，让我来教你一句话，嗯？ _Andare soffoca su tuoi coglioni._ ”

那人皱着眉挠了挠头。“这他妈是什么意思，娘炮？”

“这是说——”罗维诺握紧拳头，挽起胳膊，一拳打在那人脸上，打得他踉踉跄跄地跌到酒吧里；而欢呼雀跃的安东尼奥还好好地挂在他的肩上。门在那人身后砰的一声关上了，他咒骂的声音从门的另一侧传来。“你该死的屎袋子！”罗维诺高喊。

罗维诺一边甩着他刺痛的手，一边抬着安东尼奥走回车边。安东尼奥一路上滔滔不绝地嘀咕罗维诺“一拳揍在那个杂种的脸上！”时有多性感。罗维诺把剑丢进了后备箱，一言不发地把他的白痴未婚夫塞进了车厢。他迅速倒车，飞快地逃离了这个地方。

当他们到家时，把安东尼奥拖进家门又成了一个难题，因为罗维诺已经扛不动他了，而西班牙人连腿都伸不直，更别提走路。他们最终还是成功了，罗维诺半扶半拽地把安东尼奥扯进了房子里。他将安东尼奥放在餐桌边，停下来喘了口气。

他背对着安东尼奥站在一边，再一次盯着不断滴水的水龙头。可恶，它真的需要修一下了。也许他可以在明天安东尼奥因为宿醉睡大觉的时候开工。突然，他感到一双强壮的手臂环住了他的腰，干燥的唇瓣抵在他的脖子上。安东尼奥将自己的身体贴在罗维诺的身上，他的炙热的嘴唇绕着他未婚夫的脖子、肩膀和下巴打转。罗维诺准确地预见到了这忽然高涨的情欲，他真的不觉得有趣。

“住手，混蛋，我没心情。”罗维诺斥道。安东尼奥置若罔闻，将舌头探到了罗维诺的脖颈深处。“给我停下。”他抗议。安东尼奥的手臂箍紧了，紧紧揽着罗维诺，发狂般地吻着他的下颚线。“安东尼奥，停下。”罗维诺命令道，声音嘶哑。他咬紧了牙，但当安东尼奥正好将嘴压在罗维诺的敏感点上时，他忍不住发出一声低吟。

他在安东尼奥怀里扭动，转头面对他醉醺醺的未婚夫。安东尼奥转而吻上了他的嘴唇，但罗维诺一巴掌推开了他未婚夫的脸。这是典型的醉酒安东尼奥。通常情况下，他绝不会无视罗维诺的要求；但当他喝醉后，安东尼奥就变成了过去的征服者。他想要什么就有什么。但今晚不行，罗维诺已经受够了。他受够了一晚上的“家暴”。该死的安东尼奥明天要付出代价。

“我他妈的没心情，混蛋。”罗维诺怒吼，试图掰开安东尼奥环在他身上的手臂。安东尼奥的手滑了下来，探到罗维诺的身前，摸索到一个罗维诺不愿意被碰的地方。罗维诺气急败坏地跳起来，因差点咬到自己的舌头而满脸通红。

“就算你这么说，但你还是硬了，宝贝。”安东尼奥喘着气，尝试再亲一口罗维诺的下巴。罗维诺伸手挡住了他。

“也许这是因为你他妈的在猥亵我，嗯？放开我，给我上床睡觉。”罗维诺终于扯开了安东尼奥围在他腰间的手。“你有两个选择。只要你管好自己的手，我就可以帮你回卧室；或者你可以现在给我自己滚回床上。你选哪个？”

值得称赞的是，安东尼奥选择了前者。他允许罗维诺把他带回卧室，平安无事地脱下他的鞋子、衬衫和裤子。如果安东尼奥能意识到自己的样子，他会羞愧万分。因为自从罗维诺认识他的白痴未婚夫以来，他从不会比喝了一夜酒第二天醒来之后更加懊悔。第二天，他会把自己单独锁在一个房间里，与自己内心的恶魔抗争，然后走出他的洞穴向前一晚接触过他的人道歉。这是大家都了解的事实。尽管这不能为他的行为开脱，但酒精挖掘出了他的另一种人格，一种安东尼奥无法控制的人格。罗维诺几乎没有太责怪他。几乎。

随着一声如释重负的叹息，噩梦很快就能结束了。罗维诺让安东尼奥平躺在床上以防他呕吐，然后把被子紧紧裹在他身上使他动弹不得。

“给我睡吧，”他语气柔和。“我明天再揍你。”

“我等着。”安东尼奥笑道，尝试让自己听起来性感一些。这一点也不性感，他那双绿色大眼睛里充斥着暴力与疯狂，让人心里发毛。他那乱蓬蓬的头发让罗维诺想起一个树林里跑了太久的小孩。他的笨蛋未婚夫也许是这世上最可爱的东西，只要他在喝醉之后没有这么恐怖。

罗维诺轻笑一声，想着安东尼奥在厨房里的样子。他不会和喝醉的安东尼奥上床，但若是和一个清醒、可爱、有礼貌的安东尼奥做爱，那他简直再乐意不过了。“对，你等着吧，因为在那之后我要狠狠操你，我要你眼冒金星一整天。”

“你保证吗，罗维？”他的咬舌——安东尼奥坚称是他口音的一部分，但罗维诺有理由对此持怀疑态度——在他的睡意漫上来时更重了。罗维诺微微一笑。不用多久，这个怪物就会消失，安东尼奥会回来的。

“赌上你的屁股我保证。现在快睡吧。”

他在安东尼奥的额头上吻了一下，关上灯，脱下自己的衣服，只穿着一条内裤钻进了被窝，躺在他的爱人身边。在这迷离恍惚的时刻，喝醉的安东尼奥几乎是可以忍受的。只有当他进入一种沉重、鼾声如雷的睡眠状态时，他才能表现出正常的自我——一个整天傻乐、迟钝又完美的大块头混蛋。罗维诺准备第二天和安东尼奥的朋友们就让他处理醉酒安东尼奥这个噩梦的话题谈几句。但谢天谢地，不论安东尼奥在酒后有多么可怕和陌生，在第二天早上，他总能重振精神，恢复常态。第二天早上，他又会成为罗维诺亲爱的笨蛋未婚夫。

“你真是个白痴。”罗维诺轻声道，用两根手指漫不经心地捻起安东尼奥的一缕卷发。他几乎能听到抽泣着的道歉、主动提出做早餐的请求和补偿性的做爱声。那才是他爱的安东尼奥，爱他的安东尼奥。那是真实的安东尼奥。罗维诺闭上了眼，安东尼奥的头发仍缠在他的指间。“ _Te quiero._ ”

罗维诺几乎能肯定自己听见安东尼奥在鼾声中嘀咕了一句：“ _Ti amo._ ”但罗维诺从前就听错过。


End file.
